You're Enough
by hundeer
Summary: "Aku tidak membutuhkan hadiah apapun darimu." Adalah sederet kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan ketika melihat raut bersalah itu terpasang di wajah manis sang kekasih. #CBFFI614 /YAOI/ide pasaran dengan summary gagal :"


**.**

**You're Enough**

**.**

**T**

**Satu Tembak!**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun**** and ****Park Chanyeol**

**Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

"Baek.."

"Baekhyun-_ah_.."

"ByunBaek.."

"Ya! Park Baekhyun!"

**PLAK**

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Chanyeol, membuat sang empunya meringis sakit. Pukulan yang diterimanya tidak dapat dikatakan pelan. Ia yakin, sebentar lagi denyutan sakit akan terasa dari kepalanya.

"Kenapa memukulku?" rengek Chanyeol lalu mendekap erat tubuh kekasih mungilnya.

"Jangan memanggilku terus-menerus dan apa-apaan kau mengganti margaku semau jidatmu?!"

Bibir tebal Chanyeol mencebik. Sedang tangannya _malah _mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Bahkan sesekali ia mengusakkan wajah tampannya pada wajah manis sang kekasih, yang mana sukses membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengerang jengkel untuk kesekian kalinya.

Astaga.

Rasa-rasanya Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan kekasih tingginya ini.

"Berhenti menggangguku, Park Chanyeol!"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol membalas cepat. "Makanya beri aku perhatian, jangan mengurusi ponsel sialanmu terus."

Duh.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sekali diikuti dengan irisnya yang terpejam lelah. Ponsel dalam genggaman ia letakkan pada nakas sebelum beralih untuk membalas pelukkan dari Chanyeol. Tangannya juga mengelus surai kehitaman Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol _malah _memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi pada wajah manis Baekhyun sebelum diakhiri dengan lumatan pada bibir tipis kesukaannya. "Aku hanya merindukanmu."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Chanyeol merengut sekali mendengar pertanyaan sang kekasih yang terkesan tidak peka. "Cukup peluk aku sepanjang malam." ujarnya pelan lalu mengendus sisian leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Baik baik. Tapi tolong berhenti mengendus leherku."

"Tidak!"

Astaga.

Kekehan Baekhyun berubah menjadi decihan kesal karena permintaannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Chanyeol. Padahal ia hanya takut jika Chanyeol akan menjadi bergairah tiba-tiba karena terus mengendusinya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_."

"Jangan menggangguku. Aku hanya ingin bermanja denganmu. Kenapa kau pelit sekali sih?!"

Helaan nafas dihembuskan oleh Baekhyun. Lelah sendiri menghadapi Chanyeol yang sedang dalam mode kekanakan seperti ini. "Lakukan sesukamu."

Setelahnya keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Bukan keheningan yang mencekik, melainkan keheningan yang benar-benar membuat keduanya sangat nyaman. Bahkan Baekhyun hampir saja tertidur jika tidak terkejut dengan teriakan tiba-tiba milik pemuda Park di dekapannya.

"Kenapa?!" Baekhyun berujar dengan kesal tanpa disadari dan hal itu sukses membuat Chanyeol cemberut.

"Kenapa membantakku?!"

_Duh_. Untung sayang.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya dengan nada melembut, berusaha menghentikan aksi merajuk Chanyeol.

Dan dalam sepersekian detik, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Teringat dengan alasan dirinya berteriak tadi.

"Sebentar."

Iris sipitnya mengerjap bingung. Sedang bibirnya hanya mampu mengeluarkan kata, "Huh?"

Ketika Baekhyun masih dilanda beribu kebingungan dan tanya, sebuah kotak disodorkan di hadapannya. Irisnya kembali mengerjap, namun lebih cepat. Dengan refleks menerima kotak pemberian Chanyeol saat sang pemberi terus menyodorkannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Hadiah untuk merayakan hari jadi kita tentu saja. Kau boleh membukanya nanti."

Kepalanya mengangguk sekali, masih belum memahami situasi sepenuhnya lalu saat kesadaran menghantamnya, irisnya membola. "Maaf, aku..aku melupakan hari jadi kita," cicitnya pelan. "Jadi aku belum menyiapkan hadiah apapun untukmu."

Tangan besar Chanyeol terulur, mengangkat kepala besurai kecoklatan milik Baekhyun. Senyuman tipis terulas di wajahnya ketika mendapati raut bersalah terpasang di raut manis sang kekasih. Kecupan lembut pun ia daratkan di bibir merah Baekhyun. "Aku tidak membutuhkan hadiah apapun darimu."

"Tap—"

"Tidak, sayang. _You're enough for me, babe_," ujarnya dengan sangat lembut. Bahkan iris bulatnya memancarkan rasa damba yang sangat penuh untuk Baekhyun. "Dengan memilikimu dan mengetahui bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku saja sudah cukup. Ribuan bahkan jutaan kali lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun."

Tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir berisi Chanyeol saat mendapati air mata lolos dari pasang bening Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Extra**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya tengah berpelukkan di atas tempat tidur setelah Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Pemuda yang lebih mungil pun teringat dengan hadiah yang tadi diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Membuka hadiah darimu."

Sedetik setelah sebaris kalimat itu meluncur, Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya dengan irisnya yang mengerjap cepat berulang kali. Chanyeol sendiri tertawa-tawa, merasa puas dan Baekhyun akan menyukai hadiah darinya.

"Kau suka, 'kan?"

Baekhyun melempar kotak itu dari atas pangkuannya lalu melemparkan tatapan membunuh untuk Chanyeol. Oh, tampaknya ada yang salah di sini.

Lengan Chanyeol yang semula melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun refleks terlepas. Bahkan pemuda tinggi itu sudah berlari keluar dari dalam kamar, yakin jika sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"PARK IDIOT CHANYEOL! MATI SAJA KAU!"

_Well_, sepertinya ide dari Jongin untuk memberikan sebuah _lingerie _berwarna merah dan mainan berbentuk ekor kucing berwarna putih untuk kekasihnya adalah salah besar.

**.**

**.**

**INI BENERAN END**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY! Makin langgeng deh ya buat ChanBaek dan tetep support mereka ya :*.**

**Btw, ini fanfic idenya pasaran banget sebenernya, tapi saya masih ngotot pengen nulis ini, jadi telen aja apa yang saya ketik di atas. Wkwkwkkw. **

**Terus terus, di sini ada yang maen wp tak? Boleh kali mampir ke akun saya 'eggso614'. Saya rencananya habis nyelesain Bitter Wedding mau publish cerita-cerita wansyut atau gak chaptered baru di sana. Hehe.**


End file.
